A Blue Rose For the Star Viinasu
by KilljoyViinasu22
Summary: What if there was an Uchiha survivor no one ever knew of? And how will she affect the lives of almost everyone in Konoha and even Suna? Especially a certain raven-haired Uchiha? Will love ensue? Or lies and hurt?


Hi Everyone! As you can see this is my very 1st FanFic! The 1st Few Chapters will actually be before Sasuke and Viinasu officially meet to create a good back-story! Now for all those SasuSaku fans dont be angry with me but I'm trying to be creative here with my own Character! So please dont bash and give good reviews! Constructive criticism welcomed…! SPOILER ALERT! **(UPDATED: This chapter has had some changes made to it due to the fact that I just needed to seriously edit it and also make some things better in my perspective as this story's writer. And I am truly sorry for not updating in literally years but whenever I tried writing something it turned out sounding really weird and I just couldn't post it, also now that I look back at some of my ideas, I've realized that a lot sounded a bit childish or naive and I personally could not write about them. Even now I don't know how good things will turn out but I hope you will enjoy the read.****)**

**Disclaimer: I in the most regrettable of ways unfortunately do NOT own Naruto… **

**Prologue**

_It's been 4 years… I can't believe it's already been that long. _Viinasu thought as she looked up at the stars… Her deep dark blue eyes shining with bright silver specs in her irises giving the reflection of the evening sky, day or night.

"Should you really be out here awake? I thought you were off in the morning to track down my little brother…"came the voice of the man who found her all those years ago, Uchiha Itachi.

"I'll go to sleep in a bit Sensei, you know how I love to look at the stars," She quietly exclaimed her eyes soft and glowing. The wind was blowing at her midnight blue hair, whipping it in her face as she gazed at the star she was named after.

"You will be traveling while under the Hokage's orders, looking after his shinobi, remember to be careful about your identity. This isn't like all those other times when you went off on your own to go exploring cities."

"I know that Sensei! I also know to use my transformation jutsu to keep myself someone unrecognizable," she assured her mentor.

"Just to make sure, what is your alias while you are gone?" he asked her with a serious look on his face.

'_Honestly, can't he loosen up a little? I mean I'm the only one here, he doesn't always need to act so damn aloof! This has been going on ever since we joined the Akatsuki… ' _she thought to herself as she was about to answer her sensei's question.

"I won't be Viinasu, but mercenary Seiun Star. I will have a reputation for bounty hunting, even if I am twelve, I am also completely indebted to the Sandaime and will take on any mission he gives me. If asked about my past, I will be as vague as possible and the names 'Akatsuki' and 'Uchiha Itachi' will never be mentioned. There… Are you happy?" She replied in a mocking tone. She'd loved bugging the man since he first took her as his student…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Wha-what happened? Where are my parents? Where's my nii-san?" the small 8-year-old Viinasu said with tear-filled eyes as she looked around the strange room._

"_They're dead." came the ominous voice of someone she did not know. That's when everything came rushing back into her mind. _

* * *

'_Earlier that day'_

"_Viinasu! Stop training and come inside! It's time to eat!"_

"_Alright Mama! I'm coming!" the young girl said as she put away her specially made shuriken by her father: five point instead of the normal four point shuriken. _

"_Father, I love the new shuriken you made me! You're the best blacksmith!" the little girl told her father as she hopped onto his lap at the dinner table. The man just chuckled as his small daughter beamed._

"_Only the best for the soon to be greatest kunoichi in the world!" He told her, gently smiling at her as she squeezed him tightly in a hug. _

"_Just you wait little sister when Father retires I'll be the one that'll be making all of your cool ninja gear!" Viinasu's older brother Veagus exclaimed with a big cheesy grin._

"_That's not a nice thing to say about your father Veagus!" scolded Hoshi, the children's mother._

"_Yeah! Daddy's not going retire for a long time. So don't be such a big meanie!" the girl pouted as she pounced on her older brother, grabbing hold of his neck._

"_Whoa Whoa! I'm sorry ok? Now get off of me Viina!" He begged his little sister to get off his back, literally. _

_The rest of the evening filled with love and laughter. _

_Until they were asleep that is…_

_Viinasu was in her room sleeping peacefully until… _

"_AAAAHHH!" _

_She jolted up hearing the piercing scream of her mother. She tried running towards her parents' bedroom but someone stopped her. She was about to scream for help when a hand covered her mouth. She turned and saw it was only Veagus._

"_Listen to me right now Viinasu, go into our tunnel and get to the secret room. I'll be up here trying to make the bad guys go away. Don't even think about fighting me about this alright? Here, take this…" He gave her his specially made studded bracelet… It could enhance one's chakra and was made of black titanium laced with the enhancers. The very strong metal was place on a very strong leather strap made by the children's father given to his only son. But now it was passed on to the small girl with eyes that reflected the night sky. Those eyes questioned him wondering why he was doing such a thing. He simply pulled open the secret door, gave his small sister a kiss on the head, and pushed her in and locked the door._

_She felt confused, scared, but mostly, she just felt alone. Nonetheless she ran all the way down to the secret room, the place where the family kept any records and family photos, as well as her training gear. She knew after whatever happened tonight that she would be leaving this place, so she put on her ninja clothes and gear, packed her bags with scrolls weapons and as many photos as she could carry. Tears slid down her face scared she might be alone forever. She wasn't a fool and knew those screams coming from her parents room probably meant they had left her… She was breathing harshly now in utter pain thinking of her family and praying that her brother could somehow make it out alive for them to escape together. She didn't in any way want to be left without her brother… 'not another one… please…'__ As she climbed out the exit in the forest near her house a flash of light went off… She turned around and to her utter horror saw her home go up in flames from an explosion. _

"_NO! NII-SAN!" She shrieked as she set her pack down and ran towards the flames. 'I can't be alone, I need Veagus…' She saw a dark figure near her destroyed home and she knew he was the monster that took away her family. Her being shook with pure rage as she, for the first time in her life, activated the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan._

"_Stop! I won't let you get away with killing my family!" She declared, too enraged and hurt to have any fears linger inside her._

_But before she could begin her attack someone came behind her and gave a blow to her head. Before she was surrounded by darkness she caught a slight glimpse of the man who stole her life away._

* * *

_Back to the Evening Again_

"_Oh… yes that's right, they died…" Tears slipped down her face looking at the man who was in the room. "Who are you? And why am I here?"_

"_I am __Uchiha__ Itachi , and I brought you here because you will be my student."_

"_Wah? Another clan member? Why are you here though? Why come now of all times?"_

"_The entire clan besides you, me, and my younger brother has been killed." His voice held no emotion whatsoever but she noticed his eyes flicker a little at the mention of his brother._

"_Wha-what? How did that happen?" she asked afraid of what the answer might be._

"_I killed them all…" he said nonchalantly._

_Her eyes grew wide in absolute shock and terror after hearing what he just told her._

"_Wh-why? Why would you do such a thing to your own clan! Explain it to me right now!" her anger began to rise within her, activating her Sharingan, seeing nothing but a monster in front of her. She knew of the Uchiha Clan residing in Konoha, hearing stories from her parents._

"_A reason you may not want to believe…"_

"_Try me" she dared him._

"_To protect something very dear to me…"_

"_And what could that possibly be?"_

"_The peace of the Leaf Village."_

"_I don't understand. What does that have to do with the Clan?" she questioned him, curiosity getting the better of her. She kept her Sharingan activated in case she needed to attack._

"_It was a long time ago that the Uchiha Clan began to plot against Konohagakure to take control over the entire village and eventually the country." He started off. "So they began a coup d'état. They were creating plans and ways to bring the village to its knees. My father __Uchiha __Fugaku is, or rather was, the current leader of the coup. I knew of it all. They wanted to use me and my Sharingan, one of the most powerful ever seen, in this attack. But I wanted none of that…" his eyes grew a bit soft and full of grief "As a child I lived in the times of the Third Shinobi World War. During those times I saw so much violence and hate. I couldn't stand any of it. If the Clan had been able to carry through with the plan then it would have meant another war. I couldn't let the new generation of Konoha be exposed to such horror. I had to secure their future not be filled with hate and war but with love and peace." Neither of them knew it but Viinasu began to inch closer to him seeing how he was in pain. "That's why I came here in search of your family hoping for some refuge before I moved on my own. I never realized something like this had happened… But now that you are the one of the remaining Uchiha I _will_ take you on as my student. Whether you choose to or not I will be your sensei." His eyes had gone back back to emotionless in seconds and his voice became stable and commanding._

"_I have only a couple of questions for you Itachi… What happened to your younger brother? Why isn't he here with you?" She wanted to know why he hadn't brought the boy along, why have her as his student if his brother was still alive? _

_Viinasu hadn't expected the reaction of the man in front of her. She saw absolute sorrow and pain in his eyes, tears were threatening to fall. Without conscious she hugged him. _

"_!"_

"_I don't like seeing people in pain, it makes me hurt too." The little girl mumbled as she had buried her face in his chest. His shock on his face not seen by her as his tears dropped freely._

"_Let me explain what happened…" And he did, every detail and every word he said to his younger brother._

'_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me… hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me.__'_

"_Oh sensei, why do such a thing to him?" She hadn't noticed she already acknowledged him as her teacher._

"_It's the only way he can become stronger. I want him to be strong enough so that he can protect himself from anyone who wants him gone. I want him thinking that our clan is only of greatness, that he will restore it back to honor. You Viinasu already have seemed to begun that as well just being born and raised away from our clan."_

"_But he has to know the truth Sensei! He can't be thinking that his whole life! He has a right to know!" she knew that even though she hadn't even met the boy he had a right to know the truth about his own family._

"_I know… And that's why one day you're going to be the one to tell him… Once you are strong enough as well as he, you will be the one to tell him everything."_

"_Do you promise to let me Ita-Sensei?" she looked at him with disbelieving eyes._

"_Yes Viinasu, I promise…" softly smiling at her childish behavior._

"_Alrighty then! I'll be your student!" She beamed up at him now sitting on his lap. Then she remembered… Her family… "One more thing Sensei… Before we leave…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_We need to make proper graves for my family… They deserve it…" And they did deserve it, they were kind and loving and the happiest part of the young child's life._

"_I'm sorry Viinasu But not much can be done right now but to clean up the site and making small markers… But one day you can come back here to do what you want with the land." He saw her eyes flicker with disappointment, but she kept up a brave face. 'She's going to make a fine kunoichi and student.'_

"_Alright Sensei… But where are we going now? Since you are considered a criminal what are we supposed to do?"_

"_We are going to join the Akatsuki, they can provide protection and keep you a secret."_

"_Why do I have to be kept secret?" She inquired, not understanding._

"_If there is word to Sasuke that I have you with me he will seek me out much sooner than his being ready. And he will cling to that and possibly slip in his training."_

"_I guess you pose a good point… Alright then, I have no questions left, shall we go now?" She looked up at him with pleading in her starry eyes._

"_Yes, let's get going, we have a lot of cleaning up to do…"_

* * *

_**Later That Afternoon**_

_Viinasu's tears flowed down her cheeks, her head bent down and her hair loose straight down covering her eyes as she kneeled in front of the wood crosses marking her family's graves._

"_Today is the last day…" she stated staying in the same position._

"_Last day for what?" Itachi questioned standing behind her somewhat off to the side._

_She stood up her head still bent with her hair covering her eyes, "Today is the last day for tears to flow down these cheeks" She finally looked up with her eyes shining and wiped away here tears. "I will not be weak and I will protect anyone in need… I follow your ideals Sensei, I want nothing but peace for this world and everyone will see it through my actions and not my tears!"_

"_Good, now we should get going now Viinasu. We have one hell of a journey ahead of us." His face held a soft smile before becoming stern again._

_She beamed, "Then Let's go!" She shouted with confidence._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Present

"Well Itachi-Sensei I guess we're gunna be separated for a while huh? You gunna miss me?" She knew he wouldn't answer but she loved toying with him as if her were her own brother.

"Just make sure to keep yourself from being discovered by anyone understand?"

"Hai Sensei I know! I promise to come back soon with a report on how things went. Would you also like some information on who he has for teammates?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"That would be greatly appreciated Viinasu, and if any troubles arise during your trip feel free to use defense. But try to keep the use of your jutsu as minimal as possible. That serves as threat as well." He would never admit it, but Itachi only wanted the girl's safety. Since he no longer could be at his brother's side, having Viinasu as his student helped greatly to slightly fill the void. He cared for her as a younger sister. It pained him know that the day would come where he would have to do something that would break both their hearts, but it would have to done.

"Alright I guess I'll be going to bed now Ita-sensei… I'll leave before dawn to get the darkness on my side. Make sure to tell Kisame bye for me?" though she would never admit it out loud, she grew fond of the shark man over the years.

"Sure."

"Alright Sensei… Then Good night…. I will see you when I return… I promise to protect him if anything goes wrong, I give you my word." She told him before going to bed.

_My new journey begins tomorrow... I actually feel nervous... Maybe, just maybe, I can make new friends..._

**[Well There you have it folks! the Prologue of the story I've been dying to write! I hope you guys like it! Now this takes place right as Sasuke is going on the mission to the Land of Waves if you didnt know... It will be a whole bunch of chapters before Sasuke and Viinasu officially meet with like Viinasu actually looking like herself and using her real name... And romance won't be there for quite some time... But please be patient with me! I'll love you forever all you have to do is keep reading and REVIEW!] UPDATE: This is the EDIT! Will try my very hardest to get the actual first chapter up! I am not only working on this fic but also on another I started a shorter while back, so please understand I'm on a double project right now! I have also entered the realm of college life so that may factor in slightly in the future. Thank you and please review!**


End file.
